


Cesare and Lucrezia--Back In Time

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are tons of these out there way better than this and things got kind of wonky at the end--I'll most likely do it over again...but I hope anyone enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesare and Lucrezia--Back In Time

Here's the redux...


End file.
